Kagome's Decisions
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Kagome is brought into a great change nearing her fifteenth birthday, but its not the kind you think. With gangs, drugs, violence, rape, suicide, and jelousy can anyone find happiness?
1. Sleeping Safely

"What exactly do you want out of this, Miss Higurashi? Your mother told me that everything in your life was fine...How did that change on your fifteenth birthday?"

"As you said, my mother told you about me and my life from _her_ point of veiw. I see no reason to share with you what I thought about everything, seeing as though you seem to already have your own ideas about I and my sanity. Remind me to thank my mother, by the way."

"You don't want to be here then?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well considering-"

"My story is a special one... Are you ready for it?"

"Only if you are."

Kagome glared at him silently. "I, sir, am always ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three Years Earlier ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! **Kagome! **You're late **again!**"

My mother was always used to be so _serene_ in the mornings, treating me with mutual friendship, nothing more. And I, ofcourse, seemed the perfect daughter back then, being as naive as I was at the time, having nothing to make me feel otherwise. I had my grandfather, my _mother_, and my little step-brother, Souta. But back then I didn't think about relations, much less the lack of them. So you can imagine the suprise one day, of finding out that I was adopted.

It started out as a normal Saturday, I was running late to do my chores, sleeping in until eleven, which that **alone** pissed my mom of to an endless degree. But I was in school and trying hard to keep up my Honor Role personality, dealing with endless arguments with my best friends, and having sunken into a deep level of depression by all of my added pressure to 'Strive to be the Best' in everything, so I thought myself deserving of atleast an hour extra to sleep. Needless to say, my mother thought different.

"Kagome **_Higurashi-_! **What the **_Hell_** do you think your still doing in bed?! You lazy _bitch. _Get your ass up _now._"

I groaned at the grating sound of her voice, and sat up in my bed thinking along the lines of '_I'm hungry' _or _'I want to go back to bed'_, but I was never expecting the next cruelty that came out of my adoptive mothers mouth.

"I **_told_**myself not to adopt a _replacment_. It seems as though you'll never be what _Arikia_ would have been. Your a pathetic excuse for a daughter, you know that?!"

Normally I would just ignore what my mother said to me while she was drunk, which she always was on a Saturday morning, but that one slip-up of hers cost her all of me. Ofcourse I had no idea who 'Arikia' was at the time, but I somehow knew that it wasn't a good thing for my mother to say to _me._ I swallowed hard and looked down into my pink bedcovers, wishing that I could cry but knowing that I had never really loved my mother in any way. I just admired her, I guess, but like I said I was so naive back then, it would have been considerd _dense._

I whispered up at my mother's still form.

"I'll be ready in a moment."

My mom walked out of my room before I could finish the sentence, which made me want to hate her _more_ than I already did. I didn't realize it at the time, but my mother's drinking problem was probably what started it all.

I felt a cold emptiness inside of me for months to come, as if knowing that I had no _real_ family drained my will to live. It was my first suicide attempt on my fifteenth birthday with many sure to follow. I woke up in the hospital the day after, and they had bound up my wrists so tightly at first that I thought they had cut my hands off. I was lying in a surgery prep. room with an druged up old guy when I first heard the screaming of my soon-to-be best friend, the best I had, and probably will ever have.

Sango Jiroushi was screaming at such a high pitched frequency that I winced and coughed up my orange juice I was drinking at the time. I looked up at her for the first time, I thought I was going to be murdered just by the ice hatred glare she passed to me around the already freezing cold atmosphere. She was tied down to a sleek hospital bed, and around four or five nurses and doctors were surrounding her with every twich of her jaw, which was a fair amount of times. She seemed to be having a kind of seizure that at the time I thought was a heart or asthma attack. At first I just looked away from all of the comotion, getting slightly disturbed at the fact that they were putting the lunatic beside **me**, but by the time they sedated her, I got my first real good look at her, and I was shocked.

She looked as though she were just seventeen, young and vital like myself, but at the same time, we were both so _different._ The girl I was looking at seemed so scary and violent that it made me want to flinch away even while she slept. She barely wore any make up, and had dark brown hair down to mid-back, with smooth facial features that told of knowledge beyond years, as anger seemed to radiate off of her sleeping form. And by the way she dressed I assumed she was in a gang, all black clothes, boots, and if you looked close enough to her left wrist, you could see a black cresent moon tattoo on it.

All in all I was both terrified and impressed by her, her strength amazed me, for I had seen about three young male doctors come by with a black eye or two, and all of them gave the sleeping girl beside me nasty looks as they passed us. That was the first night I ever felt safe enough to fall to sleep in a hospital.


	2. Please Continue

"Do you think you could stop hovering over me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sorry Miss Higurashi. Please continue with your story."  
  
Kagome snorted at his stupidity."Well what the hell, I started it didn't I?"

)))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((())))))

Please

Continue:

The morning after Sango was brought in was very eventful. She woke after I already had, and to my embarrassment, her first impression of me was when I was reading a teen pregnancy magazine. She sat up in her tiny bed and looked at me curiously, to which I stared back emptily. After all, this Tom-Boy's sudden appearance in the hospital bed next to mine didn't mean that I wasn't still deeply into depression. Things like that don't leave your mind easily.  
  
And to my suprise, she smiled at me.  
  
"Hey, whats a nice kid like you doing here? Accident?"  
  
Sango didn't mean it harshly, or as a mean joke, you could tell by the way she said it, but then I keep having to remind you, I was stupid back then. I glared at her and raised my sore wrists into her vision. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. It was actually quite comical if you hadn't known any of the circumstances.  
  
She made a small sound that sounded close to a whimper and turned away, and I did the same excepting the strange sound. I didn't want to be questioned about it, I mean, how pathetic would it sound to someone like her if I told her I wanted to die because I was adopted? Hell, it was starting to sound stupid to myself even. I had sunk to an all time low.  
  
About an hour later Sango turned back to me with a scowl. I sighed. I knew it would happed. Her tone was deep, as if she was trying to hide how she felt about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Why would you want to do something like that, Kid?"  
  
I put it into a sentace that actually seemed death-worthy. My tone sounded deeper, hopefully warning her not to question to far. And not to call me a 'Kid' again. Humph.  
  
"I have no family, no friends, no life."  
  
It was partially true. After my 'mom' told me it was like the whole world avoided me. Everyone. Sango was practicly the first person I had talked to that month. She nodded and smiled again, but this time it held love for another, a saddening feeling to it. It made me want to puke, not from disgust or sweet-ness, but from pity. Something had happened to this girl also. She nodded slightly in my direction and spoke stronger than she looked at the moment.  
  
"I know the feeling." She sighed for a second and sat up more towards my direction.  
  
"Look, and please don't get scared or embarrassed, okay Kid?" I nodded sulkily and watched her with an unblinking gaze. She wasn't as affected by this as everyone else was, as if she'd seen the look many times.  
  
She started rubbing furiously at her arms to the point that it started to get red from all the unnesessary circulation going through it. She turned back to me and raised both of her arms, showing all kinds of deep thrashes with razors, deep and shallow, long and short, it looked as though there were some cuts overlapping MORE scars. It was really nasty if you had a weak stomach, and face it, after you had cut yourself a few times the shock that others cut themselves kind of... Dies. I gave her a motion of my head that told her I saw, and took a deep breath. Sango didn't notice.  
  
She took a small veil of white liquid and rubbed a bit into each of her arms. I was getting tired, so I hardly cared. After a Long morning of questions of 'Why?' and 'What went wrong?' took alot out of a person. Ask my cat Boyuo, he stayed up with me a many a night while I asked myself all of the questions the people around me seemed so interested in all of the sudden. I wondered what had changed.  
  
Sango lighted up more through the morning, asking me questions that didn't concern depression or suicide, just regular things like hobbies and other... 'Things'. I answered negatively to everything, but appearently it encouraged her if I aswered at all. So just as I decided to not talk at all, she laid back down in the hospital bed with her hands behind her head, a stance that I had only seen boys take, and smiled at the ceiling.  
  
"How much longer you in here, Kid?"  
  
I felt the need to both answer her question and strangle her for calling me the nickname again. I finally sighed, a sound that made me think of a cat when a child was petting it wrong. I heard Sango giggle, but I ignored her.  
  
"Two more weeks. You?" I wanted SOME information on the girl, since she seemed to be clinging to me like a leech. It disturbed me greatly when I saw her evil grin. I was guessing she wanted to punch some more doctors. I laughed on the inside.  
  
"Around eight if I stay, but I might be needed somewhere else so... Jailbreak."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's

Note:

Important

I'm wanting some pairing ideas, so just for your information Sesshoumaru IS the leader of the gang, and NO voting for Miroku OR Naraku. Okies? ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS WELCOME...............ANY!!!!!! So ANYONE from INUYASHA or YU YU HAKUSHO ARE WELCOMED TO BE VOTED FOR EXCEPT FOR NARAKU AND MIROKU BECAUSE IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD.   
  
Whew. ()


	3. Changes?

"So did you two break out together?"

"Shut up and listen."

"Okay, okay. No need to be rude."

"Maybe on your part."

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Sango had strange ideas as to how to break out of a hospital. I mean, not like it was a normal thing to be doing at all, its just she really thought it was a die-a-painful-death or live-happily-ever-after kind of deal. It was pretty scary how serious she was about it. But I wanted out of there at the time and Sango was looking like a pretty good ticket at the time.

We had been moved to a room on the fourth floor of the hospital, still rooming together, and thankfully no one was put in there with us. We had been planning on escaping for a whole day now. I felt excited. At first, we had to find out what the doctor's routine were at night. Sango had already phone someone called 'Miroku'. She didn't sound happy.

"Miroku? Yeah its me. I know! It wasn't my fault, and Sesshoumaru knows it!"

I wondered briefly who 'Sesshoumaru' was, but in the end, I decided I didn't care. I kept listening.

"So I need a ride tonight. Ofcourse I'm not staying here, I don't give a fuck how much Sesshoumaru thinks its a good idea as punishment. No. Just take my car then, you know where it is. Oh, yeah I got a friend here. Shes coming with us. Stop it Miroku. No! I don't care. Just be here around eleven then, we'll be waiting outside for our get-away car. Her name? Its Kid. Okay, bye."

I was pouting at the nick name that would, now and possibly forever, stick with her. I sighed as I let it go. It was an okay nick name, if I ever had one. I watched as Sango asked the nurse for her to close the door to the room, then got up out of the small bed. She grinned at me.

"Get your crap together, Kid. We gotta ride to catch."

I suprised myself greatly by giving a small smile in return, and felt stupid for it when Sango tilted her head curiously. She watched as I got up and searched around for anything I might have forgotten, which I didn't have anything but a small boys wallet that my 'mom' had hated ever since I bought it, but I was feeling nervous with her watching me, so I faked it. I glared at her when her face split into another grin. I got the feeling she smiled alot for no reason, to hide something totally different. I pitied her alot. She had it worse than me.

"Okay Kid, before we get into my car with that pervert, I want you to know some things, and you need to shut up about this to anyone else, got your word?" She looked at me. I nodded.

She nodded to herself.

"Good. We're in a gang, but you probably expected that. Not many people we hang around with like talking about their pasts much, so don't pressure them. Try not to flirt with too many guys or..." She paused and gave me a once over. "...Girls. I don't know which way you swing but the only gays we know are a couple of guys, so..I don't care just watch it about that kind of thing." I gave her a disgusted/offended look and she giggled.

"Okay, okay, just a warning. And don't agree to bear anybodys child. Sesshoumaru is the leader so try not to offend his 'Almighty' self. And if you want in, which I doubt, talk to me first, okay?"

Her tone was softer with the last sentance. I wanted somewhere I belonged, and I didn't want to go back with anyone who ever thought of me as family or friends, so I knew already what I wanted to do. Not go home. And I had no where else to go.

"Sango?" I asked quietly while she was bustling through the bathroom. She looked at me.

"Whats wrong Kid?"

I looked at her seriously. I meant every word I was about to say. Sango looked as if they treated her good.

"I want in." She looked so horrified and suprised at the same time, I could have laugh, if I had wanted to.

I didn't.


End file.
